


Path

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ... - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Suna Rintarou, atsusuna Dumbasses in Love, why tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: The ones to show Suna Rintarou how great volleyball is Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Path

The ones to show Suna Rintarou how great volleyball is Miya Atsumu. Atsumu, who loves volleyball wholeheartedly, Atsumu who plays with the brightest smile on his face and the proudest eyes he'll ever give when he is playing volleyball, Atsumu who is the embodiment of  _ love _ for volleyball, he probably is the one to show how fun it can be for Rintarou.

Rintarou is usually the type to not be that invested. He's good at volleyball, got scouted by Inarizaki, and he enjoys it enough to stay in the team, but it isn't like he liked volleyball?

That isn't until their third year, when he watches Atsumu's hard work as captain. Long practices where Atsumu helps push each member a little harder and creates new moves catered towards particular members he believes has potential.

Rintarou is one of them.

It isn't until the end of their final set, score 31-30 in their favor, when Atsumu confidently entrusts the last score to Rintarou when he feels that rush. Landing on two feet, silence before Atsumu barrels towards Rintarou and nearly cries.

"Holy shit, you are so stupid for trying that." Rintarou snaps, but he's already wrapping his sweaty arms around Atsumu and clinging onto him with strength he didn't know he had. "Tsumu!!!"

Atsumu's eyes widen, his legs wobbly as he slips back, "Rin—"

They crash onto the floor and Rintarou screams into Atsumu's shoulder, body shaking with pride and excitement. "I didn't think that was going to work! Dumbass Atsumu!"

"Why are you insulting me when we won?!" Atsumu whines, trying to wiggle out from beneath his friend.

His best friend's grip tightens for a moment, "Atsumu, you are a great captain, thank you for making me play with you, you dumbass."

"Don't insult me while trying to thank you!" The blonde glances towards where Osamu and Ginjima Hitoshi are laughing to the side. "Help me, you bastards!"

Rintarou finally pulls away and he's smiling with his hand clenched in pride. For the first time, he can't help but just think,  _ Dammit, volleyball is fun... _

After their final loss as third years, Atsumu is drowning in his sorrows a classroom away from him. Staring at the cards of teams that scouted him from their last game, he grabs his lunch and rushes towards where Atsumu was avoiding everyone from the volleyball club.

The loss wasn't his fault, but the reality that Osamu was never going to play with him again still hurt. He wanted to win, take home first for his brother, and he  _ failed _ . He couldn't convince Osamu to quit his dreams, either. Atsumu took the loss the worst.

"Miya Atsumu." The blonde's head whips up and he glares at his friend, who leisurely walks in.

"What do you want, Suna? If it's about how I'm an idiot or a mess, I don't want—"

Rintarou slaps down a card for EJP Raijin and rolls his eyes. "I am going to continue playing, professionally."

Neither responds for a stunned minute, before Atsumu jumps to his feet, "Rin?! But, didn't you say it was too much work?! You were planning for business—!"

Rintarou shrugs with a smile, "I have an idiot captain that tried too hard and ended up making volleyball fun."

Years later, with a husband curled by his side, Atsumu reveals he went home and cried. He had been worried he ruined the year for the other members, but at least  _ Rintarou _ is happier. That made Rintarou laugh and kiss the blonde. "You're stupid, what a stupid thing to cry over."

When Atsumu pouts and turns to roll away from the taller man, Rintarou's arms slip around his waist and he peppers kisses along the back of his neck, "I'm glad I stuck around, though." His voice is barely above a husky whisper, "I know that I chose the right path."

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wasn't working the best when I wrote this, but I love the idea that Atsumu who is overflowing with love for volleyball helps make Suna love volleyball enough to play professionally.


End file.
